


Wrapped In The Safety Of Your Wings

by kateyes085



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateyes085/pseuds/kateyes085
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumpled wings lead to all kinds of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped In The Safety Of Your Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ofteacupsandgears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofteacupsandgears/gifts).



~*~

Dean and Castiel had settled into some no-tell motel for the night.  Dean paced the room for the next half an hour before he announced that he was going out to find a drink or twenty.  Castiel listened to the rumble of the Impala drive away.  He waited a few minutes and then unfurled his wings.  Castiel preferred to have them out when he was not around humans.  Keeping his wings hidden and folded up away was cumbersome and uncomfortable.  He had only ever revealed them to his brothers and sisters, save for exposing their silhouettes on occasion. 

He twisted and unfurled his wings.  Patches of feathers were ruffled and turned the wrong way.  There was one on the ridge of his right wing that was just annoying, like having a popcorn kernel stuck in your tooth.  Mused feathers were a normal part of life as an angel.  Under any other circumstances, he would have simply "mojoed" them back into alignment without much of a second thought.  As his grace was further depleting, he would rather not "waste" it on such a mundane activity, so he tried unsuccessfully to fix them. 

~*~

Dean was halfway across town by the time he realized he had forgotten his wallet.  He drove back to the hotel with the gas pedal stomped to the floor, cursing under his breath the entire way.  When he flung open the door to the room, he stopped in stunned confusion.

Castiel had a pair of wings jutting out of his back, and he was arched against the doorjamb going into the bathroom.  He was completely involved in moving one of his wings against it over and over.  They were huge and beautiful.  They were at least twice as long as Castiel was tall and the same dark shade as Castiel's hair with luminescent blue highlights.

Castiel was so engrossed in trying to fix his feathers that he had not heard Dean's return nor the door opening, or Dean walking into the room.  He nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of Dean's voice, "Uh, Cas?" Castiel froze mid-rub.  His eyes flew open to stare at Dean, "Is this is some weird, kinky angel sex thing?"

Castiel's gaze turned exasperated as he resumed his attempts to smooth the errant feathers, "Some of my feathers have deviated from their usual positions.  It is intensely uncomfortable, and I do not want to waste my remaining grace to re-align them."  He paused and blinked as though he was pondering the meaning of life, the universe, and everything before he became uncharacteristically shy.  "Would...would you help me with them, Dean?"

Dean blinked and nodded; he was quite enthralled.  A very anxious Castiel walked over to Dean and turned his back to him, extending his right wing.  "Just twist them back into alignment.  Some of them may come out too while you're working," Castiel explained.  Dean nodded again and began working at straightening them out.  Dean reached out cautiously.  His fingertips made contact with the sleek surface where he discovered they were as incredibly soft.  With gentle brushes of his hands, Dean stroked them back into place, carefully lifting the tips of the more resistant quills one by one until they fell in a perfect arc again, discarding those that came loose. 

When Dean was done, Castiel said quietly glancing over his shoulder, "They…they need to be oiled."  Castiel fidgeted as he explained ignoring the heat blooming across his cheeks.  "There is an oil gland at the base of each wing where the wing joint is.  You will just need to spread it over the feather."  Dean blinked and nodded again.  He felt around until he finds a lump that is about the size of a quarter.  He pressed and a warm liquid began to flow.  Dean followed Castiel's instructions and slowly the matted, ruffled wings separate into a soft muted order. 

As soon as Dean touched him, Castiel felt things he did not completely understand.  His face blushed red and the flesh between his legs tingled and stirred under Dean's ministrations.  As he continued, the sensations grew until Castiel was biting back the noises the rose in his throat.  He fought to stay still digging his fingers into his legs, crinkling the material of his trousers.  When he felt Dean make the final adjustments, he Castiel shuddered with relief.  Instead of moving away, Dean's fingers stayed right where they were.  "We have talked about this, Dean.  Personal space," Castiel said, struggling to keep the tone of his voice even as he folded his right wing.  Dean laughed, but keeps his hand in place, despite the motion.

Dean mindlessly he stroked a thumb along a downy feather. He wanted to bury his fingers in them and never let go.  He remembered the bitter husk of the fallen angel he encountered in the future.  Dean vowed that he needed to keep Castiel this pure and beautiful.  He needed to return the loyalty of this faithful creature.  Dean spread his fingers, bringing his left hand up to rest on Castiel's other wing, then ran them from the upper ridge to as far down as his arms could reach. 

Castiel gasped and spun around, opening his wings slightly in an involuntary defensive gesture. "You need to stop," he said in a low and choked voice.  Dean's heart began to beat faster, breath catching in his throat at the expression on Castiel's face. The angel was too close, far too close, and Dean realized that was exactly where he wanted Castiel to be.  Dean reached up, stroking the inside of Castiel's wings.  Castiel leaned into the touch and shivered.  His lips parted as a low, needy moan spilled out.

The sound triggered a rush of blood and want to Dean's cock.  Dean fought back the lust that threatened to overtake him.  He cupped Castiel's face in his hands.  The angel looked up at him, hypnotized, blue eyes huge and uncertain.  Castiel was a virgin, Dean reminded himself.  This wasn't just about sex; it couldn't be.  This is a responsibility, an honor.  Dean took in the devotion and adoration in Castiel's eyes; it was one he wanted more than anything.  Dean ran his fingers down the line of Castiel's jaw, tilting his chin up to meet the angel's lips.

Castiel made a soft noise, relaxing into the touch and tentatively parting his lips.  Dean ran the tip of his tongue along the sensitive inner edges of Castiel's lips.  He groaned when Castiel's tongue cautiously met his own.  Castiel tasted like ozone, electrical storms and something Dean couldn't identify that was every bit as poignant and luscious.

Dean broke away.  He needed to learn more of Castiel's tastes and textures.  His lips trailed over soft, stubbled skin and kiss down Castiel's neck, enticing little cries as a hand reached up to grip the back of his head.  When Dean's mouth found Castiel's collarbone, the angel's restrained sounds morphed into lewd moans and groans of pleasure.  The noises drove Dean insane.  He barely restrained himself from pinning the angel against the nearest stable surface and having his way with him.

Dean attempted to calm the insistent throb in his pants by rekindling their kiss, distracting himself by concentrating on every sensation, every slide of lips and tongues, the teeth that caught Dean's lower lip.  God help him, Castiel learned quickly.  Dean was so involved in the contact that he was surprised by the feel of hands on his body, softly tracing the muscles of his chest and stomach before tugging at the hem of his shirt. Dean pulled back, letting Castiel take his shirt off, then that kiss-swollen mouth was imitating Dean's, caressing his neck, then moving lower to lick and nip at Dean's collarbone. As Dean arched his head back, savoring the feel of Castiel's tongue flattening against his pulse point, he was aware of hands moving down his body, following the jutted edges of his hipbones before pressing against the hard bulge in his jeans, making Dean gasp.

At the sound, Castiel raised his head; lust-blown eyes flickered open to meet Dean's.  Dean swallowed hard.  There was another brush of lips later and Castiel stepped back.  Dean watched as Castiel kicked off his shoes and socks, unzipped his trousers and shrugged out of his trench coat.  He quickly removed his tie and opened the buttons of his shirt.  Dean forgot how to breathe.  His angel stood naked before him, clothing piled around his feet.  Hungry green eyes took in the graceful, beautifully slender body before him.  It was flawless, pale perfection highlighted by the fan of dark feathers.

Dean closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around Castiel taking in the delicious friction of bare skin on skin as they moved towards the bed.  When the backs of his knees found resistance, Castiel laid back on the mattress with his wings spread out.  Dean explored every inch of the warm, downy-feathered skin until Castiel was moaning his name in a chanting prayer.  Castiel was dazed with desire by the time Dean moved to the skin of his body; his talented mouth drew pleasure from nipples, ribs, belly and hipbones before traveling lower still, licking soft stripes along Castiel's erection while his hands caressed and massaged Castiel's wings.

Dean reached over the edge of the bed, grabbing the bottle of lube he kept in his bag.  He slicked a finger and returned his attention to Castiel's cock, distracting him.  At the intrusion, Castiel's breath hitched in his throat.  Dean wrapped his lips around the head of Castiel's cock probing for that sweet, little spot inside that made nothing else matter.  He curled his finger and found the nub.  A loud groan was ripped from somewhere low in the angel's throat.  Dean wanted to make Castiel produce that sound, always.

Castiel was begging and the grip of the slick, tight body around Dean's fingers wore him down. He positioned himself, settling his hard, heavy length between the slender lines of Castiel's spread legs. Dean knew it would hurt, no matter how careful he was; Castiel could no longer heal himself, but he looked up at Dean with absolute trust and faith.  The unfamiliar glimmer of lust silenced any doubt in Dean's mind.  Dean thrust in slowly, just far enough to slide the head of his cock into Castiel's body.  Castiel cried out from the pain; Dean swallowed the sound with a kiss, soothing Castiel with murmurs of reassurance.  He ran his fingers along the angel's cheek. Dean stayed in place, letting Castiel get used to him.  When Castiel wrapped a leg around his hips and arched into the thick pressure inside him, Dean shifted, lowering his head to nuzzle at the angel's neck as he slowly sunk further into Castiel's body, sheathing his cock in Castiel's perfect heat.

Dean moved slowly, searching Castiel's face for any signs of pain, finding only pleasure.  When he found the bundle of nerves, Castiel's groans escalated to a scream.  He clutched at the sheets and moved back against Dean.  His slender hips ground up against Dean's body, urging him to go faster and harder, more.  Dean shook with the effort of resisting Castiel's demands.  Dean's fear of hurting him dissolved when Castiel stared at him demanding wantonly, "Harder.  Please…I need..."  Dean buried himself deep inside Castiel, slamming into his prostate with each stroke.  Castiel reached up, fitting his hand to the scar on Dean's arm. Dean's vision whited out.  He could feel Castiel's body tighten around him.  He felt the brush of his cock against Castiel's prostate.  Everything was amplified.  Dean wanted to keep control of himself long enough to make sure that Castiel found release before he did.  Words and moans fell from Castiel's lips.  With a sharp tug of the fingers clutching Castiel's feathers, Castiel came growling _Mine_ ; they came simultaneously.  Castiel clutched onto Dean's body as the force of his locking muscles and rising wings lifted him off the bed.  Dean's body went limp, as he collapsed in the safety of Castiel's arms. 

Dean came to with his head on Castiel's chest.  A set of slender fingers stroking his hair; the other tracing the scar on his arm absently, causing a gentle hum to buzz through Dean's sated body.  He felt a soft, tickling sensation against his sides and on the backs of his thighs.  He was wrapped in Castiel's wings.  Dean propped himself up on his elbows to kiss Castiel, savoring the caress of full lips as the angel hummed low and deep in his throat. A hand reached up, sliding through Dean's hair as Castiel's mouth opened and he sighed softly into Dean's parted lips.  The hunter and the angel fell into a blissful peace. 

~*~

 

 


End file.
